Three Shades of Green
by Raycen
Summary: Kagome/Sesshoumaru. short story. To have eyes that see into the past can be very unfortunate, especially if you just saw your boyfriends brother died because you looked into the eyes of your own brother.


I do not own Inuyasha or the names, but I did write this story.

I wrote this for extra credit last year though the names were different.

Hope you like it

###

**Three Shades of Green**

Kikyo Onigumo, of the Bokuseno Onigumo's, was very upset. No not upset, but horribly furious. That man who came to the house so often was asking her for her hand in marriage. Ha! As if she would ever marry a poor commoner! She even went as far as washing her hands in the bathroom sink to "make sure she was unsullied by THAT mans _commonness_." She wasn't a very nice person, the maids always say around Kagome, though she doesn't take note, much less react at all to the factual information. She had been working for the Irving's for almost sixteen years, since the day she was dropped on their door step as one of the supposedly illegitimate children of Bokuseno Onigumo.

Kagome was angered for the man and disgusted with Kikyo's attitude, though she didn't show it, having perfected coexisting with the girl. Though she was considered an enigma, Kagome was the complete opposite of Kikyo, having been brought up alone without a mother or any real family but the stable hand she got along with real well. And although it was possible Kagome and Kikyo shared the same blood in them, they were completely different in their paths in life, Kikyo by being the stuck up woman like that of her mother and Kagome that of the hired help.

Now, as they passed each other in a corridor intersection of the house, with false clumsiness, Kikyo ran into one of the tables that sit against the wall that held one of Mrs. Abi Onigumo's vases. As the perfectly made urn tumbled toward the ground, the corners of Kikyo's mouth turned slightly upward. Kagome vaguely heard the crash as the vase shattered into shards of sharp glass as she thought of the ominous smug smirk brought to Kikyo's mouth.

Kikyo took a deep breath and yelled, "Kagome! How could you do such a horrid thing to mothers' vase?" She ranted as Kagome crouched down to the floor and started the careful task of cleaning up the pot-shards that Kikyo blamed her for breaking. Again. And although she wasn't frightened by the aspect of Abi yelling at her, Abi was very materialistic. And it was not like _she_ was going to get in trouble. Kagome hated people who blamed things on others.

She didn't talk to any of the homes owners, never to the man who supposedly fathered her; never even seen the brother Kikyo constantly talked about, as if she had a brother-complex. And although she knew she didn't look anything like Bokuseno, she also didn't look like her own mother, save for the shape of her eyes.

While her mother had short cropped copper colored hair reaching just above her shoulders, it was always unkempt and tangled. The angularity of her mother'sface and the pushed in nose reminded Kagome of a pug-dog, but Kun-Loon Higuarashi was still pretty. But even though the last time she saw her mother was sixteen years ago, when she was only three, she knew her mother's visage like the back of her hand, though it could also be for the fact she took one of the only pictures her mother ever posed in with her on her lap.

Kagome will never forget that day her and her mother became estranged. Kagome didn't look anything like her mother. She had long black flowing hair that she usually kept tied low at the back of her neck, with tendrils slipping out, as her bangs were only long enough to reach her chin, almost covering her light green eye, and only showing the dark green one, while the rest sat a little lower than her bottom. She had a curvaceous body that she kept hidden in attempts to not being noticed, which was sometimes a hard thing to do, for she was a beauty.

Kikyo noticed her beauty for the first time almost ten years ago and had been jealous ever since, for she had a crush on the stable hand Sesshoumaru Taisho who was roughly six years older than them when they were nine. And ever since, Kikyo only showed her hostile side that she hides from everyone presumably but the resident servants, which mainly included Kagome.

Kagome finished picking up all the glass and quickly left the vicinity of Kikyo, not thinking what she was doing was actually _fleeing_, which was obviously silly, for Kagome is not threatened by Kikyo, she just didn't want to listen to her constant babble and her fantasy of her being in trouble while her mother stood right behind her harrumphing and tapping her foot expectantly.

As Kagome turned the corner into the kitchen wing, she heard Kikyo's continuous banter halt and another voice began an intimidating speech on the proper methods of a young lady. Kagome left them to their fight, for she knew that while Abi doesn't like an illegitimate daughter of her husband in her house, she will not stand for Kikyo's attitude towards the servants and the mistreating of her artifacts.

Kagome walked into the busy kitchen and wondered what was going on. Bokuseno wasn't to be home that night, gone to a business dinner over in the next town with the mistress that he keeps hidden from his wife, because they had been celibate for almost two years after their emotional division. For some reason, although she is noticeable at most times, she can learn any secret and keep hidden herself, for she is cunning and likes to learn of other people while keeping herself inconspicuous, because nobody really thinks she's anybody special just because she's a "bastard" girl, even when she didn't use her "gift."

Kagome sat in her corner seat and started to peel the potatoes for whatever was going on. She expected a guest had arrived and Abi was entertaining tonight. She absent mindedly finished the second potato and reached for the next while wondering who had been so grand to allow Abi to actually offer dinner to them. Sometimes she could get a little theatrical when bragging to others, especially over dinners, and end up spitting food out all over the place because she was chewing and talking at the same time, obscuring the words she was trying and failing to get across, slashing her ego down a notch, but quickly following up by offering another drink of red wine.

When Miroku Messiah sauntered over, I knew I was going to be very interested or horribly disgusted with the guest. Fortunately for me and him, it was the former.

"The academic world! What wonders school can do for one as fortunate as Naraku Onigumo, eldest and only son of Bokuseno Onigumo, who finally returns home for the most important event that was supposed to take place when his father was here." Miroku's arms were flinging around, gesturing what he meant like a true Frenchman, even though he's as English as the rest of the staff. He stopped suddenly and pushed his face toward mine and said the final words, "Which he's not!"

Kagome smiled a sad smile and finished with the last of the potatoes on the bag she was given. Miroku was one of the only other people she spoke to within the staff that lives here besides Sesshoumaru, although Sesshoumaru doesn't live in the servant quarters like the rest of them, believing he should stay in the barn next to the horse stables was the right place for him. He didn't like the disgrace he got when he came near the house when there were guests because of his pale white skin that proved he was the not originally the servant he was, and although he was proud of his heritage, he didn't like to talk about himself that much.

He was almost a recluse until Kagome came to the barn where a fourteen year old Sesshoumaru had been talking to the horse while brushing its mane. He hadn't noticed the eight year old until he saw the little hand rise out of nowhere and rub the horse in the circular motion he had been using to calm it. She hadn't said a word and neither had he, but after five days of continuous visits, he started looking forward to them as she had insinuated herself into his heart.

When Kagome was finished with the tasks to do in the kitchen she took her break and went out to the stables and sat on a barrel of hay with a blanket over it next to a bucket of dehydrated corn, for rain or shine or even snow fall, she always went to visit Sesshoumaru.

"How are you 'Gome?" Sesshoumaru was one of few words, and he was the only one who she allowed to call her that. "You seem distressed." Sesshoumaru looked through his long pure silver that almost cover his beautiful golden eyes, while he wiped his hands on the clean towel he always kept handy. Sesshoumaru walked towards her and crouched down in front of her. He wore the same jeans she had bought him for his birthday the year before, along with the necklace that fit the one he had gotten her. He had the key to her lock and she liked it that way.

"It's slipping." Sesshoumaru raised his hand and tugged the cloth from Kagome's head that covers her right eye. He looked right at her sightless eye as he carefully examined its extraordinary color of mixed greens that faded from a light emerald to celadon to the faint tea green that makes her eye have a green tint to white instead of the other way around. Sesshoumaru knew why she wore the forest green cloth over her eye, but he thought she was beautiful with either eyes or just one. Reality will only be revealed over time. He already knew what happened, or at least bits and pieces of the story, but that's only because she didn't know much about it either. She smiled widely, only a smile she would show Sesshoumaru.

"I'm fine. I peeled potatoes and I finished all my to-do chores for the day, with only one encounter with Kikyo."

"Alright. A new record. The count just keeps going down since she's been waiting for this guest of hers." Sesshoumaru stood as he talked, walking over to Blitzer, the foul who was born not more than a few weeks ago. There are six mares', seven stallions, one colt, one filly and three foals, with one of the Spanish Mustang's being Sesshoumaru's own personal one.

Sesshoumaru's mustangs name is Noir after the color in French. The name suits him because he has black hair. Noir doesn't let the other stable hand get near him. Jaken Toad had been working on the estate since way before Sesshoumaru was born and about a year before Bokuseno the III was born meaning almost fifty years. Noir likes Kagome though, for she was a person with an affinity for animals.

While she sat on the barrel, with her foot she drew helices in the dirt, while laughing as she told Sesshoumaru about the encounter with Kikyo. "By the way," Kagome paused to ask the question, "As much as I loathe talking about Kikyo, why's she so hyperkinetic about her brother coming home? As long as I've been here, I never met him, so I was assuming she never did either, although she likes to find an opening to talk about him a lot."

"They've met a couple of times when they visit him at the collage he goes to every month on visitor's day. Kikyo insists. She goes all out with trying to impress him, even though he doesn't know any of the latest styles. But every time I see her get home from one of those visits, I get the feeling that there's some bitterness in their relationship. I suspect her sanctimonious in front of him, but never get what she wants out of him." Sesshoumaru sat on the barrel next to Kagome and moved her to stand in between his legs so that there face to face, seeing as he is 6'1'' while she's only 5'5''. His hands smell of horse, a familiar scent with him being in the stables all day. He scrupulously runs his fingers between her eyes, trying to smooth the frustrated wrinkles from her face. Then they looked into each other's eyes and she felt sappy for her to think that fireworks would have gone off if he had kissed her right there.

But it was not meant to be, for Miroku and another man came into the stables and were talking rather loudly about the business Bokuseno was passing down to his son. Kagome automatically knew this was the Naraku Onigumo that Kikyo idolizes. She looked into his eyes, and she saw everything she would never want to witness with her own. She turns back to Sesshoumaru and rests her head on his shoulder. He gently rubs her back as he talks to Miroku about a horse that Naraku wants to take out on the trail the next day. She could feel his gaze on her back, and she pressed herself closer to Sesshoumaru, for the first time afraid of one of the Onigumo's.

The Onigumo's were generally all together not bad people. They didn't treat the servants with the lack of respect as most households do, and they don't extort money from their employees. But Naraku has. Naraku killed a man that looked strangely like Sesshoumaru, but she knew it had already happened. She knew enough about Sesshoumaru to know he had a younger brother named InuYasha. She'd even seen a picture of him. Naraku killed InuYasha and he thinks he seen the ghost of him, coming to haunt him. While he was jumpy, he tried to make a poor excuse to leave and extricated himself from the stables.

Kagome was shaking. Sesshoumaru and Miroku knew her secret of being able to see into the past, but they didn't complain. But they had made a silent agreement for whenever it happened; she was to tell Sesshoumaru or Miroku immediately so they could get her ready for a night in the barn with Sesshoumaru. Though most keep quiet about Miroku's homosexuality, he still feels uncomfortable with her being in his room. He doesn't feel comfortable around girls and he has this weird brother relationship with Sesshoumaru that we don't really take notice of it that much. Miroku is the personal driver for Kikyo so he knows what it's like to be in her company as much as Kagome does.

"What's wrong Gome? What did you see?" Sesshoumaru always tried to keep Kagome calm after a "seeing". He doesn't like how she tries to keep it from him sometimes, but he always knows when it happens, because after a seeing she has no energy for she doesn't sleep well after the nightmares begin. The last time it happened it was a mild case of the old man Bokuseno when he was intoxicated, she witnessed through his memory of his affair with his business partners wife. It was graphic and she had never wanted something as lewd to happen again, so she keeps her blind eye covered as to not see an unforgiving past of others.

But in the moment of temptation, they forgot to put it back on and were ultimately caught in a terrible situation with a terrible secret that could ruin the Onigumo family and ultimately destroy Kagome and Sesshoumaru's peaceful life. Yet she knows he has to hear the unforgiving truth. She must get over her pondering ideas and allow the sparring that is sure to take place within Sesshoumaru's mind and soul, and the sin that had been created must be righted in the name of the Taisho family.

That night in Sesshoumaru's barn, she sat quietly on the bed and tried to find the words to explain in the complexes of her mind. She felt as if she sat there for hours, but was only just minutes as Sesshoumaru came into the room in his dark green pajama pants. She wore one of his old night shirts and a pair of night pants from her own bureau. He came over to her and sat at the edge of his bed and contemplated how to make her comfortable, how to help her ease into the process of healing. He knew sometimes his past hurt her, though he tells her it's not her fault, no, never her fault, even as she apologizes for something she had no control over.

She sat there and told him of the witnessed scene, the premonition that something bad might happen to Sesshoumaru while Naraku was there, in the same house as her, the same property as Sesshoumaru. How scared she is of the brother of Kikyo, and how she had the same blood as him flowing through her veins. She was disgusted. She scratched at her arms, and most likely wouldn't have stopped even if she had started to bleed if Sesshoumaru hadn't sat behind her and grab at her hands, pulling her fingers and wrapping her in his protective embrace. She knew she was being overemotional but she had lost her mother's protection so long ago and had only Sesshoumaru that she found able to make her happy and she had hoped she could make him as happy as he made her. Through their years, Sesshoumaru and Kagome noticed the shortage of affection and made it a point to show it when it was necessary.

Kagome remembered when she shirked her duties and stayed in the barn taking care of Sesshoumaru while he had a fever of 102. She didn't like it when he had a cold but he had seemed to be in some kind of pain. When he was unconscious he had reached for her hand and squeezed hard, practically shifting her bones out of alignment. He helped her see through the loneliness that was her life and see that she could be loved, and throughout their company, they became stronger than they were ever before.

When Kagome was finished telling him of her vision, Sesshoumaru sat quietly for a time, running his hands over her stomach. "Don't show your sympathy, I _will_ avenge my brother's death, but I won't put you in the danger of becoming involved." Kagome was expecting him to become impulsive instead he sat quietly with agonizing pain. He would not cry in front of her, because she was dependent on him. He needed to stay strong for her, for she has witnessed InuYasha's death, even though it was indirectly. He knew she wasn't going to except that and he released the tension from his body and sat his forehead to her shoulder, her back to his chest, and fell to the side so their heads rest on his pillow. She felt her night shirt becoming wet in spots on her shoulder, but didn't say a word. She would be strong, try not to make him worry for her sense of mind the murder really caused her. Of her choice Kagome brought his hand up to her face and kissed his palm gently. Then the world fell from them. They slept throughout the night, not waking for a nightmare or despair. They were content.

The next morning, however, was almost too quick in coming. The kitchen was busy again, but something badgered Kagome. She looked up from her work of chopping the different vegetables for the soup, and saw Naraku staring at her. She shivered involuntarily, when she saw his red eyes, while looking innocent enough, seemed malevolent in his scans of her covered body. She knew she would not be staying in her rooms that night, but instead with Sesshoumaru, who she knew would not object.

She ignored Naraku while he sauntered over to her, picking up a carrot and taking a bite of it. He reached for her right eye, about to attempt to take the blind fold from the white green eye. She didn't let him. She grabbed his wrist and flung it away from her face and continued to chop the celery. He seemed to find it funny. She knew that he had been asking about her and Sesshoumaru and that he disliked Sesshoumaru. She heard the gossip and she could see it in his eyes, a question hanging in the air. Her name apparently came up earlier when Bokuseno arrived looking for her in the barn, for even he knew where she spent most of her time off. Her money is more of an allowance, for Bokuseno knew for a fact that she was his daughter, though he doesn't make it public information. She only knew this because he had caught her in a moment of weakness, without her blindfold, and saw that he had gotten the paternity testing done and it was a match. He was her father.

He was also a father of a murderer. During her break, she raced to the barn to warn Sesshoumaru of the impending doom she suddenly felt and flung the doors open only to see Naraku and Sesshoumaru facing off, but there was more to it than that. Naraku had a 9mm in his hand, with the safety off. Naraku turned toward her and that gave Sesshoumaru the chance to knock the gun from his hands, but not before Naraku pulled the trigger. The disbelieving way Naraku acted when his eyes went wide, and Sesshoumaru was over her, made her realize even after the deafening BANG, that she was on the ground in excruciating pain. She could barely see the gloomy sky as she noticed Bokuseno kneel over her, which was so very strange, him acting like a father. Sesshoumaru followed after him while she was taken into the house. The family doctor had been called earlier for Abi's monthly check up, so they began the painful and time consuming task of taking the bullet from her flesh. It was the gaping expression on Sesshoumaru's face that finally made the whole scene become clear as she fell into unconsciousness.

Naraku was going to kill Sesshoumaru. Even through the dark abyss, she could feel the fear that she felt for Naraku but she was livid at him for trying to kill the one person in her life that is luminescent in her half-dark world. She was naïve in thinking that their life together would be great with no interference. She had the family she never thought of having and her obnoxious power that ended up helping the relationship between Sesshoumaru and her grow. But she knew they could overcome anything together.

As the miasma faded from her vision she noticed the proximity of someone. The scent alone told her Sesshoumaru had been with her through the whole ordeal. The leaking wetness she felt on her cheeks could only be from her own eyes, for when Sesshoumaru noticed she had awakened, he wiped her face with his clean handkerchief. He said something she couldn't hear, and then moved to let the voyeur come toward where she rested, which she didn't know where, but from the smell of anesthetics in the air, she thought a hospital.

When Bokuseno came into view, she noticed the heart monitors abrupt beeping and tried to calm herself. Bokuseno had felt bad for her trouble and was disappointed by the actions of his son and heir. He told her of how he had suspected that she was the daughter of Kun loon Higuarashi from the beginning and knew that he was the father but didn't know how to tell her when he finally decided to take the paternity test. He was ashamed on his sons' behalf, for the shooting from brother to sister, though they don't have the same mother.

Abi has gone into feral madness that she had given birth to a murderer. It turns out Kikyo knew about the murder of InuYasha from the beginning. The murder was almost three years ago. Apparently Kikyo asked her brother to do it. She met InuYasha when she was off at boarding school. They hit it off, and when she found out that his brother worked in the stables in her own house, she flipped. She had thought he was high class, a Japanese diplomat. He was a commoner. Sesshoumaru pressed charges against the both of them and they had been escorted off the property courtesy of their father and a well muscled police chief.

Bokuseno decided that Kagome would be his heiress if she would like to. She declined, saying that his wife Abi was carrying twins that even _she_ didn't know about. Even though Bokuseno's head was snowy he was still good looking. But then she noticed his eyes, a pale green.

"You're blind." She whispered. He nodded. He raised himself up and walked out the door, closing it behind him without another word. Bokuseno had the same eyes as her. She looked like him in the smallest of ways she would have never seen had he not come to see her in the hospital. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed next to her, swept her hair away from her eyes and saw the faint smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"I love you." Whoever said it first was unknown to them both. 

###

Brycen Reed 19 –main character-Kagome Higuarashi

Nash Cormier 25 –main character-Sesshoumaru Taisho

Eric Irving 24—Major antagonist-Naraku Onigumo

Melody Irving 20 –minor antagonist-Kikyo Onigumo

Yvette Irving 43 –minor character-Abi Onigumo

Mason Russell 22—minor character -Miroku Messiah

Clermont Irving 49 –minor character-Bokuseno Onigumo

Jack Rolfe 67—presence character (never met)-Jaken Toad

Speed Cormier 30 –presence character (never met)-InuYasha Taisho

Natalia Reed 39 –presence character (never met)-Kun-Loon Higuarashi

This story I had written last year over Christmas break. It's about ten pages long. I was using it for extra credit after reading Into the Wild by Jon Krakauer. But since I didn't really know the words I used for the extra credit, I changed them back into something that I would understand.

This was an historical romancy actiony story. It had no demons so sadly, Sesshoumaru did not have his maroon markings or his cresent moon, nor did InuYasha have his cute fuzzy ears. Given that he's not a high class demon, I have an excuse for Sesshoumaru's OOCness. :D

Please Review


End file.
